Thundercats the golden tiger princess
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: It had been a couple of years since Mum-Ra's defeat. Tygriana was now married to Bengali. While Lion-o was married to Pumrya. Many of the animals began to have children. But Tygriana and Bengali haven't had cub of their own.


chapter 1

It had been a couple of years since Mum-Ra's defeat. Tygriana was now married to Bengali. While Lion-o was married to Pumrya. Many of the animals began to have children. But Tygriana and Bengali haven't had cub of their own.

There were no cubs in the tiger's palace and that is what Tygriana and Bengali were hoping for a cub.

Tygriana was very upset. "Oh Bengali how can be happy when I can't hear the sound I wish to hear the most?" she said.

"Don't worry Tygriana one day we will have that laughter." Bengali said.

Javan saw his daughter was unhappy he knew his daughter wanted a cub. He wanted her to happy. He just hoped that she and Bengali would get their wish.

Then one day they found out their wish would come true. Tygriana was being seen by the doctor. The doctor came to the palace because Tygriana wasn't feeling well.

"You're not sick Tygriana." the doctor said.

"Then what is going on with me?" Tygriana asked.

"You're pregnant." the doctor answered.

"This is great." Tygriana said. She wanted to surprise Bengali. She had gathered the material she needed to make the blanket. She began to work on it.

Bengali came in. "How did it go?" Bengali asked.

"It went alright. I'm fine," Tygriana said.

"Oh okay." Bengali said. He noticed what she was doing. "What are you working on?" he asked.

"It's a baby blanket." Tygriana said.

"You mean the doctor said, we're going to?" Bengali said.

"Yes he did our family has started to grow." Tygriana said.

Bengali lifted Tygriana up and danced with her. Both of them were laughing. Javan went by the room and heard the young couple laughing. "What's going on in here?" Javan asked.

"Hi father." Tygriana said.

"Hi Tygriana are you alright what did the doctor say?" Javan asked.

"I'm not sick." Tygriana said.

"That is good to here." Javan said.

"It is father, and soon you will be called grandpa." Tygriana said.

"Excuse me?" Javan said.

Tygriana showed him the blanket. "This looks like a..." Javan said then trailed off. "Baby blanket." he finished.

"That is exactly what it is." Tygriana said.

"This wonderful I'm going to be grandfather!" Javan said laughing.

"You know we have to let Lion-o know he's going to be an uncle." Bengali said.

"Yes he should know that." Tygriana said. Then she had a thought. "What if I die when my cub is born like my brother's mother? Or I give birth to a dead cub?" she said.

"Don't worry I think the doctor will do everything to make sure you'll be okay." Javan said.

"Okay," Tygriana said.

They headed over to where Lion-o lived with his queen Pumrya. "Hey Tygriana, Bengali and Javan it's great to see you." Lion-o said.

"We have so good news for you Lion-o." Tygriana said.

"What is it?" Lion-o said.

"You are going to be an uncle." Bengali said.

"You mean your going to have a cub?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes we are." Tygriana said.

"This is best news ever." Lion-o said.

"Yes this wonderful I'm going to be an aunt." Pumrya said.

"We have to let the tigers know soon they will have a new prince." Bengali said.

"Or princess." Tygriana said.

"This will be wonderful the royal tiger bloodline will go on. I always hoped I would live to see my grandchildren." Javan said.

This was a happy moment for the family. The tigers heard the news their would soon be a new tiger in the royal line.

Tygriana soon looked like she was pregnant. Bengali was thrilled they would soon have a cub.

A crib was made for the cub. "I don't care if our cub is orange tiger or a white tiger as long as he or she is healthy." Tygriana said.

"Yes soon we will have a healthy little cub." Bengali said.

That night Tygriana was dreaming. He dreamed she was giving birth and once the cub was born it was dead. Bengali and her father rejected her for birthing a dead child. Tygriana soon found herself falling.

"NO!" Tygriana said waking up. She was breathing heavy. She placed her hand on her pregnant belly. She was really frightened. Bengali woke up when he heard her scream.

"Are you alright?" Bengali asked.

"I think so." Tygriana said.

Javan came in he heard Tygriana screaming. "Is everything alright?" Javan asked.

"I'm okay, I just had the worst nightmare of my life." Tygriana said.

"What happened in your dream?" Bengali asked.

"I gave birth to a dead cub and my own family rejected me for it saying it was my fault and blaming me for it." Tygriana said.

"Sweetie that would never happen if you birthed a dead a cub we would mourn with you." Javan said. "Everything will be alright." he said.

Tygriana felt relieved then she gasped.

"What's wrong?" Javan asked.

"Are you okay?" Bengali asked.

"Yes I think the cub just moved." Tygriana said.

"Really?" Bengali and Javan asked.

"Yes I think it did." Tygriana said. "It feels like it's still doing it. Place your hands on and feel." she said.

Javan and Bengali carefully placed their hands on her belly. Sure enough there was a couple of kicks.

"Looks like the cub is moving around alright." Bengali said.

"Yes it seems to be doing just fine." Javan said.

Then a soft growling sound was heard and followed by more movement. "What was that sound?" Bengali asked.

"Sorry, I'm hungry." Tygriana said.

"It seem's my daughter and her future cub are hungry." Javan said.

"Would you like Tygriana?" Bengali asked.

"Yes I would like that." Tygriana said.

The months passed and now the birth would happen any day now. It was a beautiful day in spring. Sure enough on that day the cub decided it was time to come into the world.

Lion-o and Pumrya were visiting that day and decided to stay for the birth. Everyone became worried when ever Tygriana made sound. Pumrya who learned things about healing knew that Childbirth was an extremely painful process.

Bengali became worried when they heard Tygriana scream. "I need to be with her." Bengali said.

"Bengali she'll be fine," Pumrya said.

"Bengali I remember when Tygriana was born was worried when I heard my own wife cry out in pain and I couldn't go in until my child was born so don't worry things will be alright." Javan said.

Then they heard Tygriana yell and after that it was followed by cub's crying. A midwife came out. "It's a girl." she said.

"That's great news," Bengali said. "how's Tygriana?" he asked.

"She fine she did beautifully this birth went very smoothly." the midwife said.

"Can I see my daughter?" Bengali asked.

"Of course." the midwife said.

They went in and saw Tygriana holding her new cub. They got a look at the newborn girl. She wasn't orange or white. But a rather gold color with reddish brown stripes. "Wow," they all said.

"I never seen anything like it." Pumrya said.

"It's so different." Lion-o said.

"Most tigers born are either orange or white but no tiger has seen a tiger born with golden fur." Javan said.

"This is incredible she is very beautiful." Bengali said.

"Let's name our daughter Tilisha," Tygriana said.

"That is a lovely name." Bengali said.

The new princess of the tiger clan had been born. Her coat made her something specail.

What will happen in the future?

To be continued.


End file.
